Of Memories That Lie Within The Fireplace
by kffproject
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfict Fest 2019] (For: He Who Controls The Light) Di tengah maraknya suasana perang dan hancurnya moralitas, Jongin menemukan setitik kehangatan di hatinya yang sudah lama beku. / Kaisoo - EXO


**Title**

Of Memories That Lie Within The Fireplace

 **Main Casts**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Category**

BL

 **Warning**

 **A. Fucking. Mess.**

 **Credit**

Dust to Dust by pocketks

 **Summary**

 **For: He Who Controls The Light**

 **Di tengah maraknya suasana perang dan hancurnya moralitas, Jongin menemukan setitik kehangatan di hatinya yang sudah lama beku.**

 **Author's Note**

Tolong dicatat kalau isi cerita tidak sebagus judul sama summary, percayalah. _For prompter, i'm sorry i turned your prompt into a fucking mess. I'm so sorry if this fic is below your expectation (because honestly, this is WAY BELOW my expectation)_. Seharusnya ada banyak banget detail yang mau aku masukin di ff ini tapi salahkan kebiasaanku yang terlalu menunda-nunda hingga akhirnya ga ada waktu dan malah ngetik asal orz.

But I do sincerely hope semoga kalian bisa menikmati ff ini meskipun aku tau ini mengecewakan banget please don't kill me ;-;

.-

Jika hidup diibaratkan dengan warna, maka milik pria itu adalah emas.

Namanya Kim Jongin. Pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun yang bekerja sebagai staff _Human Resources Department_ di sebuah perusahaan ternama Seoul. Terlahir dengan wajah rupawan, keluarga kaya raya dan otak jenius membuat banyak orang rela berbaris untuk berteman ataupun naik ke atas ranjang pria itu.

Tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang dari keluarga terlepas kesibukan kedua orang tua membuat Jongin tumbuh menjadi pribadi hangat dan menyenangkan.

Seakan belum cukup dengan karir stabil dan keluarga bahagia, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk melamar kekasihnya selama tujuh tahun, Sooyoung, dan mereka sepakat akan menikah pada musim semi nanti.

Untuk mempersingkat, hidup Kim Jongin sempurna.

Sempurna bagaikan kisah-kisah yang dituliskan dalam dongeng, sebagaimana pada akhir cerita sang pemeran utama mendapatkan kehidupan yang bahagia selamanya.

 _Namun itu dulu._

Dua tahun yang lalu.

Sebelum suara tawa berubah menjadi raungan tangisan, atau pikiran menonton film apa malam ini tergantikan dengan cara bertahan hidup.

Sebelum kerlap-kerlip lampu gedung metropolitan berubah menjadi rongsokan dan tumpukan mayat teronggok asal di sepanjang jalan.

Lucu sekali bagaimana keadaan berubah dengan cepat hanya dalam jangka waktu tujuh ratus tiga puluh hari.

Jika waktu diputar pada dua tahun lalu, mungkin saat ini Jongin si pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun tengah menikmati kencan dengan sang kekasih, maupun bercumbu di atas ranjang sambil membicarakan tentang rencana pernikahan mereka.

Tetapi Jongin si pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun, kini tengah berlari sambil menekan erat perutnya yang terkena peluru saat mengambil bahan persediaan pribadi di toko farmasi yang ia kira tidak berpenghuni.

" _Shit."_ Lelaki itu meludahkan air liurnya yang tercampur dengan darah. Misi awalnya hanyalah mengambil beberapa botol besar air mineral dan obat-obatan pertolongan pertama. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan seekor hybrid yang menuju ke arah yang sama dengannya. Bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan _Colt Mustang XSP_ dari kantung celananya, sebuah peluru sudah terlanjur mengoyak perutnya. Tidak memberikan Jongin pilihan lain selain lari sebelum hybrid itu mengambil jantungnya.

 _Hybrid._

Sejak puluhan tahun lalu, pemerintah melakukan penelitian besar-besaran terhadap penggabungan antara sel genetika manusia dan binatang. Mereka mengatakan, hybrid dirancang untuk membantu pekerjaan manusia. Seperti robot, namun dapat berbicara dan menjadi teman manusia.

Rancangan tersebut telah disusun sejak puluhan tahun lamanya. Profesor dibantu oleh pemerintah menyembunyikan projek ini dari awam. Dipersiapkan dengan matang dan akurat, agar tidak terjadi suatu kekurangan apapun jika sudah dilepaskan di kalangan masyarakat.

Ketika hasil gelombang pertama dirilis lima tahun lalu, projek ini berjalan dengan sukses. Perlahan-lahan setiap keluarga menerima satu hybrid yang cocok untuk membantu kegiatan keluarga tersebut. Dimulai dari golongan kaya sampai masyarakat menengah.

Manusia dan hybrid hidup dengan berdampingan. Meskipun masih ada beberapa kasus dimana manusia menggunakan kekerasan kepada hybrid, semuanya dapat diselesaikan hingga ke akar.

Namun tidak semua hybrid patuh kepada tuannya dan menerima kenyataan bahwa tujuan hidupnya, adalah untuk melayani manusia sampai ia mati. Beberapa memberontak. Ada pula hybrid yang hanya sekadar mengurung diri atau mencoba kabur dari rumah tuannya.

Ada juga yang membunuh tuannya sendiri.

Seperti kasus dua tahun lalu, yang menjadi pemantik kekacauan dunia hari ini.

Dimana presiden Korea Selatan, ditemukan tewas tergeletak naas di bawah meja kerjanya dengan kolam darah.

Pelakunya bernama Hyungcheol, seekor hybrid rubah yang membunuh tuannya dengan pistol yang ia sembunyikan di bawah meja. Hybrid itu tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Ia mengatakan bahwa apa yang diperbuatnya adalah benar, hybrid pantas mendapat hidup lebih layak daripada menjadi 'budak' manusia bodoh.

Meskipun Hyungcheol sudah ditangkap dan dipenjara, para politisi mulai was-was dengan hidup mereka. Mereka berkumpul dan berseru menyatakan bahwa projek ini merupakan kegagalan besar, kemudian muncul sebuah ide yang dicetuskan oleh Menteri Pertahanan agar membuat petisi untuk membunuh semua hybrid yang tinggal di negara mereka, tanpa terkecuali.

Perlahan-lahan, satu persatu politisi yang menyerukan petisi tersebut ditemukan meninggal dengan berbagai macam kejadian sebelum petisi tersebut sempat di-sahkan.

Walaupun Hyungcheol berada di penjara, ternyata ia sudah merencanakan tindakan ini dari lama. Hybrid itu sudah merekrut hybrid-hybrid lain yang kebanyakan juga merupakan milik petinggi-petinggi negara dan mengatur seluruh rencana dengan matang. Setelah membunuh hampir seluruh pejabat negara, tidaklah sulit untuk mengeluarkan Hyungcheol dari penjara.

Mereka menyebut kelompok mereka sebagai _Kelompok Revolusi._

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, perang.

Pembunuhan berantai. Ribuan nyawa melayang sia-sia, baik manusia maupun hybrid tidak bersalah. Kedua kaum saling membunuh satu sama lain. Saling menguasai sebelum dikuasai.

Pemikiran awal tentang bagaimana kaum hybrid dan manusia harus hidup berdampingan hilang bagaikan mimpi belaka. Seakan-akan tidak pernah nyata. Realita kini yang harus dihadapi adalah manusia dan hybrid saling membenci satu sama lain.

Jika tak sengaja melihat kaum satunya di jalan, bunuh sebelum dibunuh.

Seperti apa yang baru saja terjadi kepada Jongin beberapa menit yang lalu.

" _Fuck, it hurts so much_."

Jongin berlari secepat yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang tertembak. Sejak tadi ia hanyalah lari tanpa melihat arah kemana ia pergi sembari berharap hybrid itu tidak mengejarnya.

Di antara pandangannya yang mulai mengabur, matanya menangkap sebuah gedung kosong.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia menyeret kakinya menuju gedung tersebut. Perutnya terasa kebas, napasnya memburu. Mengeratkan tekanan pada perutnya hanya berakhir menambah darah keluar dari tubuhnya.

Semuanya mulai terlihat seperti garis-garis buram, kakinya memberat. Mungkin masih ada sepuluh langkah lagi untuk masuk ke pintu gedung tersebut. Sayangnya, Jongin sendiri tidak yakin apakah ia masih punya tenaga untuk melangkah sepuluh kali.

Mungkin itu langkah ke-enam, atau langkah ke-tujuh, saat Jongin sudah tidak memiliki lagi tenaga untuk bergerak. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke aspal jalanan dan menatap ke arah langit yang berwarna oranye, sebelum akhirnya menutup kedua mata dengan satu kalimat di otak.

 _Mungkin ini saat untuk ia mati._

.-

Kesadarannya kembali kala ia menangkap sebuah bau dari indra penciumannya, seperti bau kayu manis.

Remang-remang.

Matanya melirik ke sekitarnya. Ini seperti berada di dalam apartemen biasa, namun gelap. Satu-satunya yang menerangi ruangan hanya kumpulan kayu yang dibakar pada api unggun. Tangannya menekan luka tembak pada perutnya, kemudian menemukan bahwa ia tengah telanjang dada dengan luka tersebut sudah dibalut rapih oleh kain kasa.

 _Oh, ternyata ia masih hidup._

Tidak banyak yang bisa ia tangkap dari apartemen ini. Tidak ada pajangan foto maupun jam dinding, tidak ada televisi, hanya sebuah sofa yang menghadap ke arah perapian, tempat ia duduk saat ini serta dapur tersambung langsung dengan ruang tengah, juga dua pintu tertutup rapat di ujung ruangan yang Jongin asumsikan sebagai kamar tidur dan kamar mandi.

Omong-omong, Jongin baru terpikir tentang siapakah orang baik yang rela membuang waktu mereka untuk menyelamatkannya. Mungkin orang itu tidak akan keberatan jika Jongin menumpang selama dua atau tiga hari lagi sampai lukanya tak lagi basah. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia bisa tinggal di ruangan beratap seperti ini tanpa harus merasa takut akan bahaya setiap menitnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah." Jongin tidak mendengar suara itu datang dari salah kedua pintu yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan, mengartikan bahwa pemilik apartemen ini baru saja datang dari pintu masuk apartemen ini. Jongin terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri untuk mendengar bahwa orang itu datang.

"Bajumu penuh dengan darah sehingga terpaksa harus aku lepaskan agar lebih mudah mengobatimu."

Lalu baru saja tersadar kalau pemilik apartemen ini bukanlah manusia.

Melainkan orang dengan mata berwarna hijau terang, dua kuping hewan terletak di atas kepala dan ekor yang menyambung dengan tulang punggung.

 _Hybrid._

Satu-satunya respon terbaik yang bisa diberikan Jongin hanyalah mata melotot dan sebuah ucapan kasar berisi, "apa yang dilakukan oleh binatang sepertimu di tempat ini?!"

Namun alih-alih sakit hati, hybrid itu malah tertawa ringan. Menganggap ucapan Jongin merupakan angin lalu.

"Sudah sadar sepenuhnya juga, ternyata."

Sebuah botol minum masih baru dilempar yang ditangkap sigap oleh Jongin. Sang pria tidak sadar betapa hausnya ia sampai melihat botol tersebut. "Minumlah, aku tahu kau pasti haus. Itu masih baru, kuambil dari mini market kosong dekat sini."

"Bagaimana aku tahu minum ini tidak kau isi racun?"

Lagi, hybrid itu tertawa. Kali ini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Seakan-akan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Jongin merupakan sebuah bahan lelucon hebat.

"Jika aku ingin kau mati, aku tak perlu membawa kau susah-susah masuk apartemenku, _human_."

 _Well_ , Jongin menelan ludah kasar, _point_ _taken_.

Maka tanpa perlu diberitahu dua kali, Jongin segera membuka botol itu dan meneguknya cepat. Oh Tuhan, kapan terakhir kali ia minum air?

"Aku tidak akan lama-lama disini, hanya sampai lukaku kering, mungkin dua atau tiga hari." Jongin berucap cepat. Tidak ingin merasa berhutang kepada hybrid ini, juga tidak ingin berlama-lama berada dalam satu ruangan dengan kaum yang juga hampir membunuhnya kemarin.

" _Sure_ , lakukan sesukamu."

.-

Setelah pertemuan kurang menyenangkan kemarin malam, sang hybrid yang sampai kini masih belum Jongin ketahui namanya segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan tidak keluar lagi sepanjang malam. Berhubung perutnya yang masih terasa sakit setiap kali ia bergerak, Jongin menghabiskan sepanjang malamnya memperhatikan kain putih yang menutupi jendela sambil berkontemplasi memikirkan alasan mengapa hybrid yang ia tidak ketahui namanya menyelamatkannya, dan kira-kira apa yang terjadi jika hybrid itu tidak menyelamatkannya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya terlempar ke masa lalu, jika semua perang antar kedua ras ini tidak terjadi, dimana kah ia sekarang? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya, atau keluarga?

Perlahan namun pasti, pikiran-pikiran tersebut kembali mengantarnya ke alam mimpi lagi untuk kedua kalinya pada hari itu. Entah mengapa, ia merasa bahwa itu adalah tidur terlelapnya selama dua tahun meskipun ia sadar ia berada di tempat hybrid.

.-

Esok paginya lelaki itu terbangun dengan perut mulas yang tidak bisa berhenti bergemuruh karena lapar. Jongin mengusap perutnya perlahan sembari berusaha duduk. Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap satu bungkus biskuit, sebuah tablet _painkiller_ dan satu botol air putih yang terletak di meja depannya. Ia mengangkat biskuitnya dan menemukan secarik kertas yang ditaruh di bawah biskuit tersebut.

' _Perban ada di kabinet di atas wastafel kamar mandi. Gunakan itu untuk mengganti perban lukamu.'_

Harus ia akui, untuk seekor hybrid yang seharusnya membenci manusia, hybrid itu malah melakukan hal sebaliknya terhadap Jongin. Mulai dari membawa lelaki itu masuk ke rumah, mengobati luka tembaknya, menyiapkan makanan dan minuman, bahkan sampai meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di rumahnya sendiri tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan apakah orang yang dibantunya akan berbalik mencuri dan membawa semua barang-barang berharga miliknya kabur (meskipun harus Jongin sendiri akui bahwa ide yang terakhir agak kurang masuk akal mengingat keadaan fisiknya).

Mungkin hybrid itu punya rencana buruk kepadanya, atau mungkin hybrid itu memang benar-benar memiliki rasa kasihan yang tinggi di tengah suasana peperangan seperti ini.

Namun yang terpenting bagi Jongin adalah membuka bungkus kraker dan memakannya secara lahap karena ia sudah sangat kelaparan. Setelah menghabiskan kraker, ia pelan-pelan mencoba berdiri sambil sesekali berdesis akan lukanya yang terasa seperti terbuka ketika ia melakukan pergerakan terlalu besar.

Tangannya menempel pada tembok sebagai penyangga untuk ia berjalan. Kedua mata Jongin memindai seluruh ruangan apartemen. Semua kini terlihat lebih jelas karena diterangi oleh sinar matahari dan bukan hanya dari sinar api unggun. Untuk seseorang yang seharusnya hidup berpindah-pindah karena situasi yang tidak menentu, hybrid ini tetap menjaga kebersihan ruangan. Dibuktikan oleh kosongnya bak pencuci dari piring dan bersihnya meja makan dari debu. Bagian kamar mandi pun tidak jauh berbeda, meskipun tidak terlalu bersih karena peralatan bersih-bersih yang seadanya namun tidak ada hal-hal yang kurang menyenangkan.

Membuat Jongin berpikir tentang betapa hebatnya hybrid penyelamatnya ini. Disaat orang lain sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara agar bisa hidup hingga esok hari, hybrid ini masih mempunyai waktu untuk bersih-bersih rumah.

Kain kasa dan alkohol antiseptik ditaruh di bagian paling depan sehingga Jongin dapat menemukannya dengan mudah sesaat membuka kabinet serta sebuah botol air yang ditaruh berdampingan dengan botol _bleach_ di atas wastafel. Ia meringis ketika melihat betapa banyaknya darah yang menempel pada perban lama. Setelah membasuh lukanya dengan antiseptik, ia kembali membalut lukanya dengan perban baru.

Lelaki itu mengingat dengan jelas kejadian yang membuatnya berakhir dengan luka tembak seperti ini. Kemarin siang, persediaan peluru pistol miliknya sudah hampir habis. Ditambah juga dengan persediaan air dan makanannya sudah habis tanpa tersisa, sehingga mengakibatkan Jongin mau tidak mau harus meninggalkan _basement_ yang telah ia tinggali selama seminggu terakhir untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Perjalanan menuju supermarket lelaki itu lalui dengan mudah, terlalu mudah bahkan. Ia tidak bertemu dengan siapapun. Semesta seakan tahu akan keadaan pelurunya yang tinggal sedikit untuk melindungi diri sehingga mereka mempermudah jalan Jongin. Bahkan kemudahan itu ia dapatkan juga ketika sampai di tempat yang dulunya bekas sebuah supermarket. Semua yang ia cari dapat ia temukan begitu mudah.

Akan tetapi seharusnya ia sadar, bahwa semesta tidak akan se-begitu baiknya padanya. Seharusnya ia tahu, sesuatu yang berawal dengan baik tentunya tidak akan baik sampai akhir juga. Begitu naifnya Jongin karena terlalu sibuk memasukan air mineral dan biskuit ke dalam tas daruratnya hingga tak sadar untuk mencari isi peluru terlebih dahulu.

Belum sempat lelaki itu sampai di bagian peluru, matanya sudah menangkap keberadaan makhluk lain di ruangan itu. Salahkan pula pistolnya yang ia taruh di kantung belakang celana, bukan di genggaman seperti yang makhluk itu lakukan sehingga jelas sekali mau secepat apapun Jongin mencoba mengeluarkan senjata tersebut, tangan hybrid itu lebih cepat menarik pelatuk.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, adalah bagaimana ia bisa berada di tempat ini sekarang.

Setelah membalut kembali lukanya dan mendudukan diri di sofa, Jongin menemukan tas miliknya yang ditaruh di samping sofa. Ia berusaha menarik tas itu secara perlahan-lahan agar tidak berpengaruh kepada lukanya. Membuka resleting tas tersebut kemudian memastikan bahwa itu memang benar-benar tas miliknya.

Tidak banyak hal yang bisa Jongin lakukan selain duduk dan menunggu pemilik tempat tinggal ini datang. Manusia itu sadar bahwa ia paling tidak mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuan yang telah hybrid itu berikan kepadanya serta minta maaf karena telah dengan spontan menghina makhluk satunya.

Hanya saja yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang.

Hingga esok pagi ketika Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya yang tanpa ia sadari. Sang pemilik tetap meninggalkan pesan dan bungkus biskuit merk yang sama. Hanya saja bedanya hari ini air minum yang ia tinggalkan bukanlah air mineral melainkan air biasa dan satu botol kecil _bleach_ dengan pesan,

'maaf, kemarin aku kesulitan mencari air mineral dan hanya ada ini.'

Jongin berasumsi bahwa sang pemilik itu pulang ke rumah kemarin malam dan telah pergi tadi pagi-pagi sekali. Sehingga lagi-lagi lelaki itu bertekad untuk menunggu makhluk satunya hanya untuk tertidur lagi malamnya dan terbangun ketika pagi sudah menjelang.

Siklus itu berlangsung selama tiga hari lamanya. Tiga hari tanpa berhasil bertatap muka langsung dengan penyelamatnya. Lukanya sudah hampir kering. Ia sudah dapat berjalan dengan normal tanpa merasa kesakitan, mengindikasikan bahwa ia sudah bisa pergi dari tempat ini.

Ya sudah, apa boleh dibuat. Ia tidak mungkin tetap tinggal disini hanya demi mengucapkan terima kasih dan maaf kepada sang hybrid. Jongin juga sadar diri bahwa keberadaannya di apartemen ini sudah cukup memberatkan keadaan makhluk lainnya. Disaat seharusnya setiap orang hanya mempedulikan dirinya sendiri, hybrid itu melakukan hal sebaliknya.

Maka dengan meninggalkan beberapa perlengkapan yang ia miliki di tas dan sebuah pesan sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Jongin berjalan keluar apartemen dengan pistol selalu siaga di tangan. Ia tidak akan mengulangi kebodohan untuk kedua kalinya.

Mungkin malam ketika ia diselamatkan adalah kali pertama dan terakhir Jongin bertatap muka dengan hybrid itu.

Pikiran yang ada di kepala Jongin adalah seperti itu.

Namun, apa yang dilihat oleh kedua mata Jongin ketika ia baru saja keluar dari apartemen itu, mengatakan hal sebaliknya.

.-

Hybrid itu terluka.

Seakan _deja vu_ , kali ini ia berbalik membantu penyelamatnya.

Tadi ketika ia baru saja satu langkah keluar dari gedung apartemen, ia dikejutkan oleh sang hybrid yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dan darah berlumuran di seluruh tubuhnya. Hybrid itu terluka di beberapa tempat seperti salah satu bahu dan pahanya serta beberapa lebam di wajah namun tidak ada yang berada di tempat vital.

Tetapi tidak ada manusia atau hybrid lain yang mengejarnya sehingga Jongin asumsikan bahwa si pemilik rumah ini bertemu dengan musuh di jalan dan berhasil membunuh lawannya atau si pemilik rumah berhasil kabur. Apapun jawabannya, Jongin rasa setidaknya mereka masih aman untuk tinggal di gedung ini sampai satu minggu ke depan.

Jongin membantu si hybrid membersihkan lukanya karena tidak mungkin sekali ia membiarkan hybrid itu membersihkan dirinya sendiri dengan keadaan sudah hampir pingsan. Setelah memindahkan sang pemilik rumah ke kamar miliknya serta memastikan bahwa ia sudah tertidur, Jongin teringat bahwa lelaki itu memiliki kapsul suplemen penambah darah yang ia temukan di hari saat ia tertembak.

Tanpa pikir panjang kakinya segera melangkah mencari suplemen tersebut dan kembali ke satu-satunya kamar yang ada di apartemen itu dengan satu botol suplemen tersebut. Botol itu ia taruh di meja samping tempat tidur bersama satu botol air mineral. Perlakuan sama ketika kemarin ia yang menjadi pasien.

Sebelum ia keluar, matanya mengitari ke seluruh ruangan kamar. Selama empat hari belakangan, Jongin tidak pernah memasuki kamar ini. Semuanya terlihat seperti kamar biasa, di sisi kanan terdapat lemari baju. Kasur berada tepat di tengah-tengah kamar berdampingan dengan meja kecil serta sebuah jendela yang terdapat di belakang meja kecil. Jendela itu ditutupi oleh gorden tebal berwarna hitam. Di hadapan kasur terdapat sebuah tv biasa yang layarnya sudah berembun akibat terlalu lama tidak dipakai.

Ada sebuah figuran cukup besar ditempel di tembok. Seorang lelaki dengan senyum lebar tengah menggendong seekor binatang yang terlihat seperti. . . anak jaguar?

Suara gumaman dari hybrid itu menyadarkannya untuk segera keluar dari kamar untuk membiarkan kaum satunya beristirahat. Tugasnya saat ini adalah menunggu hingga kaum satunya bangun nanti.

.-

Jongin kembali ke kamar itu beberapa jam kemudian ketika matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya dan digantikan oleh bulan. Disaat ia baru saja selesai mencari kayu baru dari luar karena persediaan api unggun mereka yang sudah mau habis.

Ruangan ini gelap sekali ketika malam. Tidak ada cahaya bulan yang masuk karena ditutup oleh gorden hitam. Mata Jongin butuh berapa menit untuk menyesuaikan dengan suasana gelap kamar.

Hybrid itu masih menutup matanya. Jika Jongin tidak memperhatikan sirkulasi napasnya, maka lelaki itu akan mudah mengasumsikan bahwa hybrid itu sudah mati.

Jongin mengarahkan tangannya ke bahu hybrid itu yang tidak terluka dan menepuknya pelan.

"Hey, kau sudah bangun?"

Hybrid itu hanya bergumam. Jongin mengambil sebuah kapsul dari botol dan mengarahkannya ke mulut hybrid itu.

"Minum ini dulu, kau tadi kehilangan banyak darah. Setelahnya kau bisa tidur lagi."

Yang satunya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun mulutnya terbuka. Jongin cepat-cepat memasukan kapsul itu ke dalam mulut sang hybrid lalu disusul oleh air. Sesudah ia memastikan hybrid itu telah menelan suplemennya, Jongin merogoh kantungnya lantas mengeluarkan biskuit dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Jika nanti kau lapar, ada biskuit kutaruh di atas meja. Jika kau kesulitan memakannya, panggil saja aku. Besok aku akan mencari burung atau kelinci yang bisa dimasak."

Tidak ada lagi hal yang perlu ia katakan, Jongin bergegas keluar menuju pintu sebelum sebuah suara samar menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini semua, _human_."

Jongin tahu.

Ia tahu jika ia mau ia bisa saja berjalan melewati hybrid itu dan membiarkan hybrid itu mati terkapar di jalanan, menjadi santapan burung gagak yang kelaparan. Namun ia tidak sejahat itu. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan orang yang menyelamatkannya mati sementara Jongin bisa menyelamatkannya?

"Anggap saja balas budi karena kau telah menyelamatkanku."

Ia membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Namaku Jongin, omong-omong."

Kemudian menutupnya pelan.

.-

"Namaku Kyungsoo."

Jongin hampir saja terjatuh ketika ia mendengar suara begitu dekat di telinganya. Di hadapannya, berdiri si hybrid- Kyungsoo masih dengan perban yang menempel pada lukanya serta menatap Jongin dengan tangan disilangkan.

Apakah masuk akal orang yang kemarin salah satu bahunya ditusuk bisa menyilangkan tangan?

"Aku punya regenerasi imun yang lebih cepat, jika itu yang kau pertanyakan."

"Jadi lukamu sudah sembuh?"

"Belum sepenuhnya." Kyungsoo menunjuk pahanya, "luka ini masih cukup basah, tapi sudah tidak sedalam kemarin."

"Tapi kalau luka di pahamu masih basah apa kau tidak merasa sakit dalam berjalan?"

Sang pemilik rumah mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Jongin. Ia meringis pelan kita berhasil meluruskan kedua kakinya.

"Sakit, tapi tidak terlalu sakit hingga kau ingin menjerit-jerit."

Selepas itu hening melingkupi keduanya. Jongin tidak bertanya dan Kyungsoo tidak berbicara. Berbagai pikiran berkelebat di kepala Jongin, yang paling dominan adalah bahwa ia harus minta maaf karena perkataan mereka di awal pertemuan.

"Omong-omong," Jongin membuka kembali pembicaraan. Pandangannya ia hadapkan ke tempat perapian karena segan menatap makhluk satunya.

"Aku minta maaf atas ucapanku di malam itu. Tidak seharusnya aku menghina orang yang sudah menyelamatkanku."

Dari ekor matanya, Jongin mendapati bahwa Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya ringan.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah sering mengalami hal seperti itu. Lama-lama menjadi terbiasa."

Kalimat itu mau tak mau membuat Jongin malah semakin bersalah terhadap perkataannya kepada hybrid itu. Sebelum Jongin membuka mulut, Kyungsoo segera melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lagipula memang kaum kami yang pertama kali memantik kekacauan, jadi aku mengerti betapa buruknya kaum hybrid di mata manusia."

"Lalu apa kau salah satunya?" Jongin menatap mata sang hybrid. "Apa kau salah satu dari kelompok pengacau yang menuntut bahwa kedudukan hybrid berada di atas manusia?"

Si pemilik rumah menemukan matanya dan balik menatapnya.

"Kau mungkin akan menganggap ini sebuah omong kosong," Kyungsoo menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "tapi aku benar-benar menyukai manusia. Aku mengakui bahwa hybrid memang diciptakan untuk membantu manusia dan itu memang tugasku- membantu manusia.

"Ketika perang terjadi dan kedua kaum terpecah belah, aku hanya ingin membantu manusia yang menjadi korban perang. Namun kita tahu itu tidak mungkin setelah kuatnya lem 'pemberontak' pada kaum hybrid. Hingga suatu hari aku melihat manusia yang sudah hampir mati ketika aku hendak pergi berburu dan aku pikir bahwa 'mungkin inilah saatku untuk menolong manusia', _and then voila! here we are._ "

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jongin duduk tenang dengan hybrid. Bukan dengan rasa ketakutan ketika di jalan, bukan memakai pistol dan pisau, tapi hanya kata-kata dan kalimat yang tercurah dari dalam hati.

Entah mengapa, Jongin bisa mempercayai ucapan Kyungsoo. Sama seperti koin yang memiliki dua sisi; di dunia ini juga terbagi menjadi yang baik dan jahat. Mungkin hybrid ini memang baik.

Tapi berapa banyak baik yang tersisa di dunia ini?

.-

Setelah percakapan yang cukup serius pada pagi itu, atmosfer di antara keduanya menjadi ringan. Kyungsoo mengizinkan Jongin untuk tinggal bersamanya selama yang lelaki itu mau. Jongin juga bersikukuh untuk menjadi orang yang pergi keluar mencari persediaan selama Kyungsoo masih terluka.

Setiap malam ketika api sudah dinyalakan pada perapian, mereka berdua akan duduk di sofa dan berbicara tentang apa saja sampai tengah malam sebelum Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Mereka bercerita seakan di luar gedung tidak ada kaum hybrid dan manusia yang saling membunuh serta air bersih yang semakin lama semakin sulit dicari.

Barangkali apa yang dikatakan oleh orang lain benar, bahwa pembicaraan serius dan dari hati ke hati dapat membuat orang menjadi jauh lebih dekat dengan cepat. Bahkan harus Jongin akui, ia dan sang hybrid dekat terlalu cepat.

Bisa jadi karena keduanya sudah terlalu lama berjuang sendiri, sehingga tidak punya teman untuk sekedar melempar lelucon. Bisa jadi karena keduanya sudah terlalu lelah harus bersikap waspada setiap kali harus keluar kini sementara dapat merasa tanpa beban.

Kyungsoo merupakan hybrid berjenis snow leopard. Itu menjelaskan mengapa matanya berwarna hijau terang dan bukan kuning seperti jenis kucing lainnya.

Dulu ia tinggal bersama seorang lelaki yang bekerja di perusahaan alat-alat kebersihan bernama Chanyeol. Itu juga menjelaskan mengapa ia menjaga kebersihan apartemen ini. Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau ia menemukan kebahagiaan dalam bersih-bersih. Ya, foto lelaki dengan senyum lebar dan menggendong anak jaguar yang ia lihat di kamar itu adalah potret Kyungsoo dengan pemiliknya.

Kala perang dimulai, Chanyeol merupakan salah satu orang malang yang paling pertama dibunuh. Saat itu pemilik sang hybrid tengah berada di jalan sehabis membeli makanan untuk Kyungsoo. Hari itu Chanyeol baru saja diangkat pangkat menjadi manajer. Mereka hendak merayakannya dengan masak steak dan _mashed potato_. Chanyeol mengajukan diri untuk membeli daging sendirian meskipun Kyungsoo sudah memberontak ingin ikut menemani.

Lelaki itu menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menunggu dengan balik hingga lelaki itu pulang.

Hanya saja,

"Chanyeol tidak pernah pulang."

Jongin terdiam. Kyungsoo menatap kosong ke arah api yang tengah melalap kayu perlahan-lahan sebelum mengubahnya menjadi abu hitam.

"yang ia tinggalkan hanyalah nama yang terpampang di berita TV sebagai salah satu korban kasus penembakan massal di jalan."

Jongin menepuk bahu Kyungsoo pelan berharap agar hybrid tersebut tenang. "Kau tidak perlu lanjut bercerita jika kau sudah tidak kuat."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku kembali kesini lima minggu yang lalu. Saat setelah kupastikan berkali-kali bahwa area disini aman. Rasanya seperti nostalgik, tahu? Seperti kembali ke kampung halaman- meskipun aku tidak punya kampung."

Hybrid itu tertawa. Mencoba mencairkan situasi yang terlalu murung. "Aku tidak ingin pindah dari sini. Tapi tidak mungkin sekali, bukan? Resikonya terlalu besar."

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak tahu alasan mengapa ia terdorong untuk bercerita kepada Kyungsoo tentang masa lalunya. Mereka baru mengenal dua minggu; bukan jarak yang ideal untuk saling bercerita tentang masa lalu. Namun kini mereka tinggal di keadaan perang, dimana hidup dan mati esok hari tak ada yang tahu. Jongin juga butuh tempat cerita setelah menyimpannya sendirian.

"Untuk meringankan bebanmu, tunanganku juga dibunuh ketika awal perang ketika pernikahan kami hanya tinggal menghitung hari." Jongin mencoba berucap dengan nada seringan mungkin, seakan ia sedang bercerita tentang dongeng kepada anak kecil.

"Ia berasal dari keluarga pejabat. Dan kau tahu bukan apa yang terjadi dengan para petinggi negara dan keluarganya? Mereka dikurung kemudian disiksa habis-habisan. Tunanganku," suaranya mulai bergetar. "Mungkin ia salah satu yang dibakar, atau dikuliti hidup-hidup. Aku tidak tahu. Setiap hari aku memikirkan kemungkinan bagaimana ia dibunuh, tapi aku tidak pernah sanggup."

" _I'm so sorry._ " Kyungsoo berucap lemah.

Jongin menggeleng cepat, " _no. Don't be_."

Tidak ada lagi yang berucap setelahnya. Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama menghadap ke api unggun. Keduanya berada dalam posisi seperti itu sampai Jongin berbicara dengan suara paling lirih.

"Kau tahu apa yang paling aku sesali hingga saat ini?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, namun tangannya yang bergerak mendekat merupakan tanda bahwa hybrid itu mendengarkan.

" _The fact that i'm miles away from her when it happened. I should've died with her, or maybe I should've saved her._ "

Sang hybrid tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Akan tetapi tangannya menepuk punggung tangan Jongin perlahan.

Gestur itu kecil, namun entah mengapa Jongin merasa lega. Seakan-akan hybrid itu mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.-

 _Moving out is unavoidable._

Ketika kau hidup di keadaan perang, hidup berpindah-pindah bukanlah sebuah pilihan melainkan sebuah keharusan. Tinggal terlalu lama di suatu tempat beresiko terlalu tinggi. Terlalu mudah dilacak oleh lawan. Belum lagi ditambah dengan kelompok pembunuh yang sering datang dan pergi tiba-tiba tanpa terduga.

Kyungsoo menatap ke seluruh arah ruang apartemen dengan pandangan sendu. Jelas sekali hybrid itu merasa sentimen harus meninggalkan rumahnya kembali.

"Kita bisa kembali lagi kesini nanti. Mungkin empat sampai enam bulan lagi, kalau belum ada orang yang menempati gedung ini, tentunya." Jongin berucap ringan, berusaha menyemangati yang satunya.

Sang hybrid bermata hijau mengangguk. Di punggung keduanya terdapat tas yang menyimpan persediaan pangan dan amunisi mereka selama kurang lebih dua minggu ke depan. Sebelum membuka pintu apartemen, lelaki itu menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Kyungsoo tidak meminta lelaki itu untuk ikut bersamanya dan Jongin tidak berbicara pula. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo berkali-kali memberikannya pilihan untuk pergi. Kyungsoo pun tahu alasan Jongin tidak pergi karena lelaki itu sudah terlalu lama sendiri dan membutuhkan seorang teman. Keduanya tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya tanpa perlu berucap sepatah kata.

Di luar sana mereka berdua harus kembali berjuang bertahan hidup. Tidak terhitung kemungkinan mereka akan tertusuk atau tertembak lagi seperti kemarin.

Tetapi mereka adalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Si manusia dan hybrid. Kombinasi yang aneh karena kedua kaum seharusnya saling membenci (dan sang manusia memang sempat membenci, berminggu-minggu yang lalu). Namun keduanya saling mengerti satu sama lain meskipun baru mengenal selama beberapa minggu.

Jongin pikir, sepertinya mereka akan baik-baik saja.


End file.
